YUNJAE MY QUEEN
by OliYunjae
Summary: Yunho jatuh cinta pada salah satu selir cantik dikerajaannya, Cassiopeia. Newbie ! RnR please.


**Title : MY QUEEN **

**Writer : Oline **

**Pair : Always Yunjae **

**Genre : Romance, slight NC, Mpreg **

**Disclaimer : alur cerita ini murni milik saya, Yunjae milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.**

**Warning !  
**  
_**MANY OF TYPO ! ALUR CEPET ! Yaoi ! BoysXBoy ! So, if you don't like it just don't read it.**_

_**P.S : Saya newbie disini dan ff ini pernah saya publish ditempat lain sebelumnya. Panggil aja Oline, bangapta.**_

**:::QUEEN:::**

**"..Jangan pernah menolakku, permaisuriku."**

**"Jangan seperti ini, Yang Mulia."**

**"..Aku mencintaimu,"**

**"Jangan.."**

.

Jaejoong,seorang Selir dan putra dari dayang-Kim Jae Kyung-kerajaan Cassiopeia pergi begitu saja dari hadapan lelaki tampan yang begitu mengagumi keindahannya. Ia tidak mampu mencintai seorang pria yang derajatnya lebih tinggi darinya.

Sudah kesekian kalinya ia menolak cinta sang raja itu.

_"Jaejoong.."_

Lelaki yang merupakan Raja itu menahan tangan kurus Jaejoong, membuat langkah kecil Jaejoong terhenti.

_"..Kumohon,menikahlah denganku."_

_"Maaf, yang Mulia. Hamba sungguh tidak pantas,"_

**Grep !**

Yunho, sang Raja-memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dari belakang dan mencium sudut bibir merah itu. Tidak ia perdulikan jika lelaki itu kini memberontak meminta sebuah kebebasan.

_"..Le-lepaskan, Yang Mulia."  
_  
Yunho seperti menuli'kan pendengarannya, lelaki gagah itu segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam peraduannya, tempat dimana ia biasa menghayalkan fantasi indah tentang selirnya itu.

_"..Ti-tidak."_

Suara Jaejoong seolah tercekat, ia tidak pernah mengira raja'nya itu akan senekat ini.

_"Kumohon, jangan Yang Mulia."  
_  
Sekali lagi, Jaejoong memohon dengan nada lemah saat sang Raja mulai menyingkapkan hanboknya. Menampilkan begitu indah dan menawannya kulit bak mutiara laut itu.

_"..Aku sudah bosan dengan segala penolakanmu, Jae."  
_  
Raja tampan itu berbisik serasa mencium pipi kenyal itu dengan sensual, seraya tangan besarnya beralih memegang dada sintal si selir pujaannya serta meremasnya dengan lembut.

_"Ahh.."_

Jaejoong, sang selir cantik itu menutup mata besarnya pelan saat sang Raja mulai melucuti hanbok putih bermotif matahari terang itu, meninggalkan kini tubuh telanjangnya tanpa berbalut apapun.

Yunho terkagum, seakan ia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini sebelum'nya. Ia begitu mengagumi sang selir dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Kecantikannya, kelemahlembutannya, bahkan kebaikan hatinya begitu membuat Yunho,sang raja semakin jatuh akan pesonanya. Bahkan Yunho tidak perduli jika pria cantik itu hanya seorang selir biasa di Kerajaan milik'nya.

_"Yang mulia.."_

Jaejoong,sang selir meringis kecil saat-saat lubangnya mulai di'persiap'kan oleh jari besar dan panjang itu. Tidak sakit memang, namun untuk ukuran seorang yang masih perawan seperti dirinya ini sungguh terasa aneh.

_"..Buka kaki'mu lebih lebar,permaisuriku."_

Sang raja bertitah sambil membuka kedua paha Jaejoong lebih lebar, sedangkan sang selir terdiam pasrah mengikuti segala kehendak sang raja.

Sungguh,ia tak punya kuasa akan hal ini. Ia hanya seorang selir biasa yang kebetulan terlihat 'menarik' didepan sang raja.

_"Ahh..hhkkk."_

Rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil selir cantik itu manakala sang raja mulai menerobos paksa kedalam dirinya. Saat itu, Jaejoong mulai tersadar.

Ia sudah seutuhnya menjadi milik sang raja.

.

_**2 Month later **_

_'Upacara pernikahan Yang Mulia Raja U-Know Yunho dan putra Dayang Kim Jae Kyung telah dilaksanakan, selir Kim Jaejoong telah resmi menjadi permaisuri kerajaan Cassiopeia'_

**'Teeeeet' **

Sosok menawan itu hanya diam terpaku diatas pembaringanya, dimana disana sudah disiapkan berbagai wewangian dan bunga-bungaan yang ditaburi diatas peraduan mereka yang akan menemani malam 'pertama'nya dengan sang raja.

_"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, permaisuriku?,"_

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dibahu terbuka Jaejoong membuat sang permaisuri cukup kaget, ia berbalik dan menatap mata tajam itu langsung.

_"Yang Mulia.." _

Bisiknya pelan, ia tertunduk, merasa kurang cukup pantas menatap langsung mata sang raja.

_"Akhirnya aku dapat memilikimu juga, permaisuriku."_

_"Yang Mulia..kalau saja bukan karena bayi diperutku..aku-,"  
_  
Bibir mungil itu segera dibungkam oleh bibir tebal sang raja saat Jaejoong akan menyelesaikan ucapannya.

_"Aku tidak perduli.."_

Oh, Jaejoong hanya mampu diam saat sang suami mulai melepaskan obi yang melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Ia sadar, saat itu kimono tidur bermotif bunga yang dikenakannya mulai terbuka menampilkan tubuh bagian depannya yang begitu mempersona.

_"..Kau begitu indah,"_

_"..Yang Mulia, hati-hati..disini, ada bayi."_

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho dan meletakkan tangan besar itu dibagian perutnya dimana janin berusia 2 bulan tengah tumbuh disana seorang mengingatkan sang Raja.

_"Aku tahu dan aku akan hati-hati."_

Yunho mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua tangannya menangkup kedua dada Jaejoong. Perlahan lelaki itu merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong diatas pembaringannya dengan lembut dan mulai mencumbui tubuh permaisuri baru'nya itu.

_"Nghh.."_

Jaejoong seolah sudah memasrahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada sang raja, saat seluruh tubuhnya dicumbui bahkan saat dirinya dirasuki. Jaejoong hanya mampu mencoba untuk menikmati semuanya.

_"Uhhh.."_

Desahan terdengar didalam kamar bercahayakan terang bulan itu, terlihat siluet dua insan yang tengah menyatu bersama hentakan-hentakan yang cukup kuat membuat kelambu transparan yang menutupi tubuh keduanya nyaris roboh.

Tubuh kokoh sang raja seolah enggan untuk berhenti menikmati surga'nya, saat kejantanannya keluar masuk didalam tubuh kurus dan mungil yang terlihat begitu menggoda dibawahnya.

_"Akkhh.."_

Kedua insan itu mengerang bersamaan seaat sperma mereka keluar, sebagai pertanda berakhirnya cumbuan mereka malam ini.

.  
.

_"Akkhhh ! Ssakiitt.." _

Suara pekikan penuh kesakitan terdengar dari dalam kamar Sang raja, dimana sang permaisuri akan melahirkan.

Sang raja, Yunho bergerak gelisah mengitari pintu berukir indah itu. Sesekali ia menyeka keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya. Ia berdoa semoga tabib yang melakukan persalinan pada sang istri mampu membantu persalinan itu.

_**"AAAKHHH..!,"**_

Beberapa lama sang raja terus gelisah didepan pintu itu, ia seakan sudah tidak tahan ingin masuk kedalam. Ia tidak tahan mendengar teriakan penuh kesakitan permaisurinya.

_**"Hoakk..hoakk.."**_

Sang Raja tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar pekikan seorang bayi yang cukup keras dari dalam kamar itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan menitikkan air matanya.

**'Teeeet' **

_'Putra mahkota kerajaan Cassiopeia telah lahir !'  
_  
Pengumuman kelahiran sang putra mahkota'pun sudah dikumandangkan oleh panglima kerajaan, Park Yoochun. 

**:::QUEEN::: **

Yunho menggendong sosok bayi mungil itu dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali.

_"..Yang..Mulia."  
_  
Yunho segera menoleh saat mendengar suara lirih itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sang permaisuri telah membuka matanya setelah selama hampir 2 hari jatuh pingsan karena menghadapi persalinan.

_"Permaisuriku.."_

Yunho menghampiri sosok lemah itu mencium keningnya lembut.

_"Lihatlah, bayi kita telah lahir."_

Jaejoong menatap putra kecilnya yang kini berada digendongan sang ayah. Ia merasakan matanya memanas menahan bahagia didalam hatinya.

Tidak sia-sia ia kesakitan menghadapi persalinan saat kini ada bayi mungil yang sangat tampan lahir dari rahimnya.

_"Uh-huh. Bolehkan aku menggendongnya ?,"_

_"Tentu,"_

Yunho segera menyerahkan bayi itu dan membaringkannya diatas dada sang permaisuri. Terlihat bibir mungil bayi yang masih menutup matanya itu bergerak-gerak mencari letak puting susu ibunya.

Jaejoong seolah mengerti dan perlahan menempelkan bibir putranya kearah puting merahnya. Ia agak kegelian saat gusi anaknya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi itu mengapit kuat putingnya.

_"Dia sangat manis,"_

Bisik Jaejoong sambil mengelus kening bayi mungil itu. Ia perlahan menatap suami'nya yang kini ikut berbaring disampingnya.

_"..Ya,dia sangat manis dan juga tampan."_

Ucap sang raja, dan perlahan Yunho mulai mencium bibir permaisuri cantiknya itu dengan lembut.

_"Kau pasti sangat tersiksa saat melahirkan putra kita,"_

Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus pipi permaisurinya yang kini bersemu merah. Apa yang kini dipikirkan ratunya itu ?

_"..Rasanya sungguh sakit, apalagi saat perutku disayat sungguh aku merasa ingin mati saja saat itu..suamiku."  
_  
Yunho tersenyum, ini kali pertama Jaejoong memanggilnya 'suamiku' dan ia sangat menyukai panggilan itu.

_"..Maafkan aku, istriku. Suatu saat aku akan memanggil tabib yang lebih hebat untuk persalinanmu berikutnya."  
_  
Jaejoong terdiam dan kini menatap sang Raja yang merupakan suaminya itu.

_"Kau ingin aku hamil lagi ?,"_

_"Tentu, aku ingin memiliki seorang putri. Adik untuk Changmin."_

_"Changmin?,"_

Yunho tersenyum-lagi-dan perlahan mencium pipi gembil putranya yang masih menyesap puting ibunya dengan begitu rakus.

_"Iya, mulai sekarang putra mahkota kita kuberi nama Changmin. Bagus ?,"_

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, ia memejamkan matanya saat Yunho membawa dirinya kedalam pelukan hangat pria tampan itu bersama dengan bayi mereka yang sangat tampan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam diam,Ia tidak menyangka segala usaha penolakan yang ia tujukan pada Raja'nya itu dulu kini membawanya pada suatu titik pencapaian dalam hidupnya.

Menjadi seorang permaisuri yang begitu dicintai oleh suami serta warga cassiopeia dan menjadi seorang ibu bagi anak-anaknya bersama Raja U-Know Yunho.

_**'..Ya, ini..terdengar tidak begitu buruk.'**_

_**'..tapi..ini membahagiakan.'**_

**END**

**Note : Sorry for the typo :D**

**RnR please**


End file.
